How It Began
by that70sfreak
Summary: This is my take on how it could of began.
1. One Hot Day in July

This is a different approach to how Jackie and Hyde started and how they were found out by the gang.  
  
It was the beginning of July and it was hotter than ever. Hyde, Fez, and Eric were all sitting in the basement sucking on popsicles to stay cool. Hyde was sitting in his normal chair, Eric was sitting on the couch and Fez was sitting on top of the freezer.  
  
Fez: I can't believe how hot it is, I feel like I'm back in my country of..  
  
Before Fez could finish Jackie walked in. The guy's jaws dropped. She was wearing a pair of very short cutoff jeans with a teeny tiny see through white tank top with a black bikini top under it and a pair of sandals.  
  
Eric: Whoa, hey Jackie did you forget anything before you left the house?  
  
Jackie: No, why?  
  
Fez gets up and walks away from the freezer towards Jackie, who is now sitting on the couch.  
  
Fez: I think he is talking about the fact that you hardly have any clothes on, which I think is ridiculous, you should take more off.  
  
Jackie: Eww! Steven could you get me a popsicle?  
  
Hyde: Jackie, how did you get here?  
  
Jackie: I walked, why?  
  
Hyde: Then walk your ass over to the freezer and get a popsicle.  
  
Jackie: No I would rather you get it for me, thanks.  
  
Hyde just stares at her.  
  
Eric: Oh no is this going to erupt into a screaming match like yesterday?  
  
Fez: I do not want to sit around again to see who can burn who more Hyde or Jackie.  
  
Eric: I'm with you let's go to the pool.  
  
Fez: Aww, pool boob, I am in. Let's go!  
  
Fez and Eric leave the basement. Hyde and Jackie are still staring at each other.  
  
Jackie: I don't understand why you couldn't just get me a popsicle? You are closer to the freezer than I am.  
  
Hyde: I'm not on of your servants at your house. I'm not going to jump when you say so. Speaking of your house and servants, why don't you go there and see if one of your servants will fan you.  
  
Jackie: I don't want to go home, why don't you leave.  
  
Hyde: Because I live here.  
  
Jackie: Well I'm not leaving.  
  
Jackie gets up and walks to the freezer to get a popsicle. While walking back to her seat she accidentally drops the popsicle in front of Hyde.  
  
Jackie: Could you pick that up..  
  
Hyde is just staring at her blankly.  
  
Jackie: Please!  
  
Hyde: Let me see something.  
  
Hyde picks up Jackie's arms and moves them around.  
  
Hyde: Yup just like I thought they work.  
  
Jackie: God, you are such a tool.  
  
Jackie bent down to pick up her popsicle, Hyde couldn't help but stare at her bend down in those little shorts. Jackie got up and sat down. She noticed Hyde was staring at her but he looked like he was somewhere else.  
  
Jackie: Hyde?  
  
Hyde was still spaced out.  
  
Jackie: HYDE!!!!!!  
  
Hyde: Huh, what?  
  
Jackie: You okay? Maybe you should lay off the film for a while.  
  
Hyde: You know what I'm going to go cool off and wash my car.  
  
Jackie: Can I help, please? It's to hot to sit here in the basement plus the popsicle already melted into my hands. I am all sticky now.  
  
Hyde: Whatever.  
  
Jackie: Yeah!!!  
  
Hyde pulled his El Camino into the driveway. Jackie was waiting with a bucket and sponge. She was now wearing the cutoff jeans and just the black bikini top. Hyde was stunned.  
  
Hyde: You soap it up and I will rinse it off.  
  
Jackie: Sure, but don't wet me.  
  
Hyde: Whatever.  
  
Jackie and Hyde were working together nicely. Everything was going fine until Jackie accidentally hit Hyde with the sponge when she tried throwing it into the bucket. After he was hit with the sponge Hyde grabbed the hose and started spraying Jackie. Jackie was running around trying to duck from the hose and get Hyde with the bucket of water too.  
  
Jackie: Ok Steven truce.  
  
Hyde: Ok.  
  
Hyde put the hose down and put out his hand. Jackie saw this as an opportunity to grab the hose, which she did and soak Hyde which she did. Hyde grabbed Jackie to get the hose off of her. They were both laughing hard. Hyde and Jackie were in each other's arms. They were only inches away from each others lips. They both stopped and stared at each other. Jackie took the chance and kissed him. Hyde didn't pull away because he wanted to kiss her too. They were kissing each other intensely, so intense that they fell onto the ground. When they fell to the ground they broke apart.  
  
Jackie: Oh my god I am so sorry Steven.  
  
Hyde: What was that all about? 


	2. A Huh

Jackie: I don't know, it's just that these past couple of days, every time we would fight all I wanted to do is kiss you.  
  
Hyde: So is this some kind of way for you to get over Kelso or waste time till he gets home?  
  
Jackie: No not at all, like I said before all I want to do when we fight or argue is grab you and kiss you. It must be all the tension between us.  
  
Hyde: So what you are saying is that this isn't a way to rebound from Kelso, you just want to hook up.... I don't get it.  
  
Jackie: Listen to me this has nothing to do with Kelso in any way. This is about me wanting to hook up with you.  
  
Hyde: You want a relationship or you want to pass time and have fun until something better comes along?  
  
Jackie: Ummm, both but for now if you don't mind we can just have some fun, what do you say?  
  
Hyde: A hot girl is willing to just hook up and not make a relationship out of it..yea I'm cool with that.  
  
Hyde grabs Jackie by the waist and pulls her closer to him. He kisses her anxiously. Suddenly Jackie stops him.  
  
Hyde: What's wrong?  
  
Jackie: You and I don't want anyone to know about this right?  
  
Hyde: Right.  
  
Jackie: So then let's go into your room where nobody can see or hear us.  
  
Hyde: You are great.  
  
Hyde then grabs Jackie's hand and races towards the basement with Jackie giggling behind him. Before they can make it to the basement Eric and Fez appear.  
  
Eric: Why are you holding Jackie's hand?  
  
Hyde: Ummm..  
  
Jackie: I wasn't feeling good and he was trying to get me away from the El Camino because he just washed it and he didn't want me to puke on or near it.  
  
Hyde: Yupp, that's why.  
  
Fez: But why were you holding her hand, why couldn't she just go herself.  
  
Jackie: Because..umm...because I am too slow.  
  
Fez: Hyde you have this guilty look on your face....have you been eating my candy?  
  
Hyde: What.no. Come on Jackie you don't want to puke on Eric or Fez.  
  
Eric: I don't want to be around Jackie if she starts puking...remember she is the devil her head will probably spin.  
  
Eric walks into his house.  
  
Fez: I am going to check on my candy.  
  
Fez walks into the garage.  
  
Jackie: Oh my god we haven't even been messing around for two minutes and we almost got found out.  
  
Hyde: I know...let's go.  
  
Jackie: No Steven we have to be more discreet about it or Eric and Fez are going to know we are up to something.  
  
Hyde: Fine, let's go discuss that in my room.  
  
Hyde pulls Jackie into the basement. As soon as the basement door shuts, Hyde's lips are covering Jackie's lips. They go into Hyde's room. Jackie tries to talk in between kisses.  
  
Jackie: Steven...Steven...STEVEN!  
  
Hyde stops kissing Jackie and looks at her.  
  
Hyde: Yeah.  
  
He begins kissing her neck as she talks.  
  
Jackie: I was thinking since we are going to be fooling around and we don't want Eric and Fez to know, should we be fooling around in the basement when they are home? Hyde is oblivious to what Jackie is saying; he is focused on untying her bikini top.  
  
Hyde: A huh.  
  
Jackie knowing that she could take advantage of this situation if she works Steven right begins to pull at his shirt.  
  
Jackie: So what I was thinking is that we could go to the drive in tonight where Eric and Fez won't be.  
  
Hyde finally got her bikini top open but it was still covering Jackie..  
  
Hyde: A huh.  
  
Before Hyde could move Jackie's bikini top aside, Jackie began kissing Hyde's neck and rubbing her nails up and down his back.  
  
Jackie: So you'll pick me up at 7 then?  
  
Hyde: A huh, sure.  
  
Jackie pulls away from Hyde. She begins to tie her bikini top.  
  
Hyde: Wait what are you doing, it took me like 10 minutes to untie that...don't put it back on.  
  
Jackie: Steven if you want me to be ready on time tonight I am going to have to start getting ready now.  
  
Hyde: Get ready for what?  
  
Jackie: For the drive in movie you said you are going to take me too at 7.  
  
Hyde: When did I say that?  
  
Jackie: Actually I came up with the idea to go to the drive in, you said a huh, then I said to pick me up at 7 and you said a huh.  
  
Hyde: You tricked me!  
  
Jackie: So, you can't go back on your word.so I will see you at 7.  
  
Jackie gets up.  
  
Hyde: Wait where are you going?  
  
Jackie: To start getting ready.  
  
Hyde: Jackie, its only 4:30.  
  
Jackie: Oh my god, I have to go get ready.  
  
Jackie kisses Hyde gently on the lips.  
  
Jackie: See you at 7.  
  
Hyde watches her leave.  
  
Hyde: What am I getting myself into?  
  
So review it and let me know what you think. 


	3. UnHyde

Eric and Fez walked into the basement as Jackie left.  
  
Eric: What the hell was that all about?  
  
Hyde: What are you talking about?  
  
Eric: I'm talking about you being nice to Jackie, helping her because she felt sick and holding her hand. It was so creepy...I was scared.  
  
Hyde: I wasn't being nice to Jackie, I didn't want her to puke all over my car..we, I mean I just washed it.  
  
Fez: Something is up with you I don't know what it is but I will find out.  
  
Hyde: Nothing is up with man. I didn't want the little tart to puke near my car that was the only reason I grabbed her and pulled her into the basement.  
  
Eric: Huh, really.  
  
Hyde: What are you mumbling about?  
  
Eric: If Jackie was getting sick, then why did you pull her into the basement instead of oh I don't know the kitchen which was about two feet away?  
  
Hyde: I wasn't thinking about that I just wanted her to get away from my car.  
  
Eric: Right.  
  
Hyde: Get bent Forman, whatever you are thinking stop because you're crazy.  
  
Fez: Hyde why are you acting all guilty about something if all you did was pull her away from your car?  
  
Hyde: What I'm not acting guilty.  
  
Eric: Then what was it that you thought I was thinking?  
  
Hyde: I just thought that you thought I was being nice to Jackie, because I wasn't I was just pulling her...  
  
Fez: Pulling her away from your car.ya we got all that about ten times.  
  
Hyde frogged Fez in frustration. He was sweating and he felt like he was being interrogated by the cops. He couldn't continue to mess around with Jackie no matter how much he liked it, it was too risky. He decided that he would go to her house at 7 to tell her that whatever is going on between them could no longer go on.  
  
Hyde: Yea, well I got to go get ready for a date.  
  
Eric: Really with who?  
  
Hyde: As if it was any of your business, but ummm Pam Macy, yea I'm going on a date with Pam Macy tonight  
  
Fez: Wow you seem really excited about that, but didn't you do it with Pam already?  
  
Hyde: What's your point?  
  
Fez: You get to go on a date with her again and do it again and what do I have nothing!  
  
Eric: Ok, ok calm down buddy, let's go get some ice cream.  
  
Eric and Fez walk into the Forman kitchen and Hyde goes to change.  
  
Eric: Something is definitely up with Hyde. He was acting really weird around us.  
  
Fez: Jackie too.  
  
Eric: Since when does Hyde go out on dates? Usually he just has sex then drops them. And why isn't Jackie still here, usually we have to drag her out of the basement and make her go home.  
  
Fez: She said something about a date at 7 when she was leaving..oh look an m&m.  
  
Eric: I thought she was sick?  
  
Fez: I don't know that what she said.  
  
Eric: Come on.  
  
Eric and Fez walk down the steps to the basement. Hyde was putting his boots on.  
  
Eric: Hey.  
  
Hyde: What?  
  
Eric: Nothing, so umm what time do you have to pick up Jackie?  
  
Hyde: Seven, why?  
  
Eric: Oh my god, you aren't going with Pam Macy you are taking Jackie out on a date.  
  
Hyde was thinking to himself about how screwed he was, he was caught..unless he plays it off.  
  
Hyde: What I am not, I am going with Pam.  
  
Eric: Then how come when I asked what time you were picking up Jackie you said 7.  
  
Hyde: Really I thought you said Pam.  
  
Fez: He clearly said Jackie.  
  
Hyde frogged Fez.  
  
Hyde: You two tools need to get out, you are getting delirious. Catch you guys later.  
  
Hyde leaves. Eric turns to Fez.  
  
Eric: I can't believe he is taking Jackie out.  
  
Fez: Weren't you listening you fool, he said he was taking Pam out.  
  
Eric: No way. I was wondering why he was being all creepy and un-Hyde it's because he has a date with death herself. We have to figure out if he is really going with Jackie. Come on Fez let's see if we can find out where he is going.  
  
Fez: Ok but where would we look?  
  
Eric: Let's try the hub and then the drive-in.  
  
Fez: That sounds glorious then I can buy some more candy.  
  
Eric and Fez leave and drive off in the Vista Cruiser.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. That is So Hot

Hyde pulled up to Jackie's house. He thought about just driving away and not even showing up to tell her that they couldn't continue their fling but realized that he couldn't do that to her. Hyde got out of the car and walked up to her door. The maid let him in. She led him to Jackie's bedroom. Hyde knocked lightly.  
  
Jackie: Come in.  
  
Hyde: Hey Jackie.  
  
Jackie: Steven, you're early.  
  
Hyde: Yea, I came to talk to you about what we are doing.  
  
Jackie: Ok what's up?  
  
Hyde: Um, I kind of think that Eric and Fez know about us.  
  
Jackie: Steven is there really an us. I mean we have only been fooling around for like 2 hours, right.  
  
Hyde: I know, I am just saying that they are getting all suspicious about early and about where we both are going to be tonight.  
  
Jackie: Why are they getting suspicious and since when does Eric care where I am at nights?  
  
Hyde: Well they started asking questions about what was going on earlier in the Forman driveway when they caught us holding hands. Then they asked what I was doing tonight and I said going on a date. Then they asked with who and I said Pam Macy then..  
  
Jackie: Pam Macy! Why would you say her?  
  
Hyde: Jackie it was the first name that popped into my head and she was the only one that I could say that would be believable.  
  
Jackie: Oh ok. Do you think they believed you?  
  
Hyde: Umm, no because I kind of skipped a part of the story.  
  
Jackie: What part?  
  
Hyde: The part where Eric came in the basement and said Hyde what time are you picking up Jackie and I said 7.  
  
Jackie: Steven! I thought you wanted it to be a secret.  
  
Hyde: I did but I wasn't expecting it so that's when I made up the story about Pam Macy.  
  
Jackie: Oh my god I can't believe you fell for that. That was so stupid.  
  
Hyde: I wasn't expecting it! It wasn't my fault he tricked me.  
  
Jackie: So what are we suppose to do now, we can't obviously go to the drive in.  
  
Hyde: Why not?  
  
Jackie: Because knowing Eric he is probably looking for us to pop up there together.  
  
Hyde: So what now? I guess we should stop this fling or whatever you want to call it.  
  
Jackie: I guess so. It was a fun couple of hours.  
  
Hyde: Yea, well I guess I'll show myself out.  
  
Hyde starts walking towards Jackie's door.  
  
Jackie: Steven wait. Maybe we could still mess around but we have to be extremely careful.  
  
Hyde didn't answer with words he just grabbed her and started kissing her.  
  
Hyde: I was hoping you were going to say that.  
  
Jackie: Ok so we can hang here for a little bit but then maybe I should go to the basement then you come in a little later and pretend you went with Pam on a date. If they say where say you were going to the drive in but you never made it because Pam is such a slut she did it with you at her house.  
  
Hyde: Ok, where did you learn to lie like that?  
  
Jackie: I have my sources.  
  
Hyde: Whatever.  
  
Hyde and Jackie begin to kiss and fall onto Jackie's bed. They are kissing vigorously and Hyde begins to run his hand up her thigh. Jackie gets a little freaked out and pushes him off her.  
  
Hyde: I'm sorry.  
  
Jackie: No I'm sorry. It was like whoa Steven's hand is up my skirt and rubbing my thigh.  
  
Hyde: Is that a bad thing?  
  
Jackie: No but.  
  
Hyde: But what?  
  
Jackie: I want you to know that I am not a slut like Pam Macy. I wouldn't give it up on the first date or whatever this is right now.  
  
Hyde: Jackie I don't think you are a slut. If I wanted a slut I would have went on a date with Pam Macy.  
  
Jackie: So you won't mind if I say that I don't want to do that yet.  
  
Hyde: I don't mind.  
  
Hyde goes in to kiss Jackie again. She stops him.  
  
Jackie: Thanks Steven.  
  
Hyde: No problem, Jacks.  
  
Jackie: What did you call me?  
  
Hyde: Umm Jacks, why?  
  
Jackie: Aw that's so cute; you already have a nickname for me. That is so hot.  
  
Jackie grabs Hyde and starts making out with him. Hyde lays her down and is on top of her. They make out for a little while longer when Jackie's phone rings.  
  
Jackie: Steven I have to get that.  
  
Hyde is still kissing Jackie. Jackie tries to pull away but he doesn't let her. She starts to laugh at how cute he is acting. Jackie begins to tickle him which causes him to let her loose. Hyde is kissing her neck which makes her laugh and smile as she answers her phone.  
  
Jackie: Hello....oh hi Michael. 


	5. Caught

Jackie: Hello......oh hi...Michael  
  
Hyde sat on Jackie's bed and waited impatiently as she tried getting off the phone with Michael.  
  
Jackie: No Michael I'm not here with anyone.  
  
When Jackie said that Hyde couldn't help but get angry. He tried acting Zen but he couldn't. He knew that they were only fooling around for like a day but he always had a soft spot for her and now that he has her, he wants to keep her. The only problem is that he agreed that it wouldn't be serious and he is Steven Hyde for crying out loud he doesn't get serious with girls least of all Jackie Burkhart the ex-girlfriend of what could soon be his ex- best friend. That is when Hyde decided that if Jackie and him were going to fool around that's all it is going to be, she can see other people and so can he but if she starts to see Kelso again then its definitely off because that is without doubt wrong. Jackie finally got off the phone.  
  
Jackie: So, where were we?  
  
She started to kiss his neck when without even thinking Hyde asked her a question.  
  
Hyde: So what did Kelso say?  
  
Jackie: Nothing he thought he heard voices and that's when he asked if anyone was here and I knew you don't want anyone to know about us so I said no.  
  
Hyde: You knew I didn't want anyone to know about us or YOU didn't want anyone to know about us?  
  
Jackie: What are you talking about? I thought you said that we should keep this quiet.  
  
Hyde: Actually you said it but that is beside the point. Are you using me to get back at Kelso or just to pass time I mean I don't care cause I don't care for you in that kind of way . I just want to know.  
  
Jackie: I am not getting back with Kelso and it is not some sick way of getting back at him.  
  
Hyde: Well here is what I think we should do I mean if we don't want the gang to know then we should do what we would normally do if we were single.  
  
Jackie: What are you getting at?  
  
Hyde: I'm just saying that we should do what we normally do that way it doesn't look suspicious. We should date other people if we want and not let this whatever this is get in the way, I mean we did agree that it wasn't serious and it was just hooking up right?  
  
Jackie didn't like what she was hearing but what could she do she did agree to all that but she only did it cause she knows Steven doesn't like relationships. She figured that they could mess around with each other only and eventually it would become something more. But if that's how he wanted to play the game then she was all for it.  
  
Jackie: That's fine, so just to be sure we see each other and see other people if we want too?  
  
Hyde: You got it but I do have one exception.....you can't date Kelso. If you want to then tell me and we will stop the fling or whatever it is but you can't see him while we are hooking up because it will be too weird.  
  
Jackie: That's fine. I don't want to be with him anyways. I have an exception for you. You can't see Pam Macy simply because I don't like her and she's a whore.  
  
Hyde: That's cool. Now where were we?  
  
They started making out heavily until Jackie realized that Eric and Fez will be trying to spy on them and if they didn't want anyone to know then they first had to stop Eric and Fez's suspicions.  
  
Jackie: Alright, Steven we have to stop and we have to leave. I'm going to go to the basement and make it seem like my date ended early, and then in about an hour you show up and you can make up some lame story about how you screwed that skankwad and left her.  
  
Hyde: That's cool. I better get going then.  
  
Jackie: No I have to leave first cause if Eric and Fez are outside stalking the will see me leave without you and then follow me to basement.  
  
Hyde grabbed Jackie and kissed her. When he did this he realized he was going to get himself into a lot of trouble with her.  
  
Hyde: Ok leave and I will see you in the basement in an hour.  
  
Jackie checked her makeup and brushed her hair before she left.  
  
Meanwhile outside Eric and Fez were outside Jackie's house just like she thought they would be. She seen them trying to hide behind bushes across the street but she didn't say anything she just got into her dad's Lincoln and started to drive to the basement with Eric and Fez driving cautiously behind her in the Vista Cruiser. Hyde seen Jackie pull away and then noticed the Vista Cruiser pull away, he couldn't of helped to think how pathetic Eric and Fez are and how clever Jackie is. He also thanked himself that he parked down the street.  
  
Once Eric and Fez realized Jackie was headed to the basement they took a short cut to beat her there.  
  
Eric and Fez were sitting on the couch.  
  
Eric: Well I guess we were wrong Hyde and Jackie aren't messing around. I mean if they were Hyde would have been at Jackie's house cause he was suppose to pick her up at 7, right.  
  
Fez: Yes that is true. He probably was with Pam Macy.  
  
Just then Jackie walked in.  
  
Jackie: Hey guys.  
  
Fez: Well hello Jackie. What happened to your date?  
  
Jackie: It never happened I realized I once dated him my sophomore year and I can't date the same guy twice.  
  
Eric and Fez believed her. They then decided to sit back and watch TV. About an hour later Hyde walked in. Jackie couldn't help but smile when he walked in and neither could Hyde. 


	6. Is it too risky?

Hyde: Hey what's up?  
  
Eric: Nothing just watching TV, oh so how was your date?  
  
Fez: If you want to call it that you probably slept with her then left her, right.  
  
Hyde: You know me.  
  
Jackie: Wow that must have been your longest relationship yet, a whole two hours. That must be a record for you, huh?  
  
Fez: Wow that was a good burn.  
  
Hyde: Yea it was, did you come up with that yourself or did you have your daddy buy it from someone?  
  
Eric: Burn.  
  
Jackie: Whatever.  
  
Hyde: Whatever, I'm going to bed. Catch you guys later.  
  
Before Hyde got into his room Fez said something that made his stomach jump into his throat.  
  
Fez: Well I guess I should go too I mean I will have to be here early tomorrow since Kelso and Donna are coming home.  
  
Eric & Hyde: What?!?!  
  
Fez: Oh I must have forgotten to tell you.  
  
Eric: Fez how could you forget to tell me something like that, I should kick your ass for not telling me.  
  
Fez: You see I was going to tell you until......  
  
And before he could finish he ran out the door.  
  
Jackie: Why does it matter that he didn't tell you anyways?  
  
Eric: Well because now I have to go and practice what I am going to say to her. And I have to find something to wear...see ya guys tomorrow.  
  
Jackie waited till Eric went upstairs to turn around and talk to Hyde but when she turned around Hyde wasn't there. She got up and walked into his room.  
  
Jackie: Steven.....hey why did you leave?  
  
Hyde: When were you going to tell me that he was coming back home?  
  
Jackie: I totally forgot I didn't think you would care.  
  
Hyde: Why wouldn't I care, I mean I should know that your ex-boyfriend is coming home, are you sure that you didn't tell me on purpose?  
  
Jackie, seeing how angry Hyde was getting started to get angry herself.  
  
Jackie: You just got done saying that we didn't mean anything but now your getting all jealous that Kelso is coming home and I am not even getting back with him.  
  
At this point Jackie was screaming. And Hyde in return began screaming.  
  
Hyde: Then you should have said something if you aren't getting back with him would it have been so hard to say oh hey Steven, Kelso is coming back tomorrow. You see how easy that is.  
  
Jackie: I didn't say anything because I don't care that he is coming home, ok. I don't care that Kelso is coming home all I could think about was meeting you here tonight.  
  
Suddenly Hyde's lips were on top of Jackie's. The heat between them was undeniable. Steven pushed Jackie onto his cot and fell on top of her, they kissed passionately. They started to slowly take off each others clothes. They knew that they shouldn't have sex especially because Jackie just got done telling Hyde that she wasn't that type of girl but she couldn't help it. The tension was building up inside her. They were so occupied that they didn't hear Eric walking down the steps to Hyde's room. Eric walked towards Hyde's room when he heard a girl moan Hyde's name. Eric could help but to wonder who it was I sounded a lot like...Jackie.  
  
Eric: Oh my god is that Jackie.  
  
He walked closer to the door when it suddenly opened and Hyde walked out in just his boxers. He forgot the protection in his jacket pocket.  
  
Hyde: Hey Forman what's up?  
  
He quickly shut the door.  
  
Eric: Hey Hyde I just came down to see if...if....if you seen my blue shirt?  
  
Hyde: Umm, no I haven't seen it and I am kind of busy so I won't be able to help you look for it.  
  
Eric: Ya, I can hear that. By the way is that Jackie, because it really sounded like her.  
  
Hyde: What, no it's not Jackie. It is some girl that I umm met when I went out with Pam; yea her name is hey you know what that doesn't even matter. Talk to you later Forman.  
  
Eric didn't know if he believed him but he didn't want to push it because he didn't think it was true either. That would be too sick and creepy besides he had to focus on Donna coming home tomorrow.  
  
Eric: See ya later Hyde oh and have a good time.  
  
Hyde: Alright.  
  
Suddenly Jackie walked out of Hyde's bedroom door with his blanket wrapped around her.  
  
Jackie: Steven what is taking so long I thought you said they were......Oh my God...Eric what are you doing here?  
  
Eric: What the hell....I can't believe what I seen and heard.....I thought you said.....this is unbelievable...I have to tell someone...  
  
Hyde & Jackie: No!  
  
Eric: What you don't expect me to keep this to myself do you. I can't do that this is too weird.  
  
Hyde: Come on Forman it is nothing this means nothing it is just....Jackie you want to help me out here.  
  
Jackie: Listen I was feeling lonely and Steven asked me if I wanted to do a circle and then one thing lead to another.  
  
Hyde: Yupp, so you see it means nothing it is a big mistake. Right.  
  
Jackie: Yupp a big mistake, you know what I'm going to get dressed and go home and think about why I am such a tramp.  
  
Eric: Are you sure that it was just the film that did this to you and it meant nothing.  
  
Hyde & Jackie: Yes!  
  
Eric: Alright whatever, well I'm going to go and wash my eyes with soap. Hopefully I can get the image out of my head and the moans out of my head. This will never happen again right.  
  
Hyde & Jackie: Right!  
  
With that Jackie walked into Hyde's room. Eric walked went upstairs and Hyde made sure that Eric went upstairs before he went back into his room. He thought for sure that Jackie would be getting dressed but she was lying on his cot waiting for him.  
  
Hyde: Hey what's going on I thought you were going home?  
  
Jackie: No, I only said that so he would leave us be.  
  
Hyde: Don't you think we should stop I mean come on we been fooling around for a day and we got caught twice already. I mean don't get me wrong it is awesome but it's risky.  
  
Jackie: Come on since when were you ever scared to do something risky?  
  
Hyde: Alright fine but we are going to have to meet somewhere it's too risky here.  
  
Jackie: But what about tonight?  
  
Hyde: Well except for tonight.  
  
And with those last words Hyde was kissing Jackie again on his cot and they made sure to be quiet this time. 


	7. And without thinking

It was 1:30 in the morning and Jackie and Hyde were both awake but neither knew the other was awake. Hyde was lying behind Jackie. Jackie was lying in front of Hyde, using his arm as a pillow. Hyde was trying not taking in Jackie's perfume. The scent was driving him crazy. He didn't know what to do he wanted to turn her around and kiss her but if he did that he might wake her up and he really doesn't want her to leave. Jackie was feeling the same way. She didn't want to move, she didn't want him to move. She was so comfortable lying next to him. It didn't even bother her that she was lying on an old cot in a dingy basement. They both lied there until Hyde finally spoke up.  
  
Hyde: Umm, Jackie you awake?  
  
Jackie: Barely.  
  
Hyde: I was just wondering...umm its kind of late and I was wondering if you want me to help you sneak home or do you just want to umm stayherewithmeallnight because it's really late?  
  
Jackie wasn't facing Hyde thank god because she couldn't help but smile. She was hoping he would ask her. She knows that they both agreed that it wouldn't become a relationship but she couldn't help but wonder.  
  
Jackie: What did you say after wanting to help me sneak home?  
  
Hyde: Umm that is was late.  
  
Jackie: No before that.  
  
Hyde: Come on Jackie, you know what I said. Do you want to?  
  
Jackie: Yea I guess I mean it is late.  
  
Hyde: Yea it is late.  
  
Jackie: Yea it is late.  
  
Just then Jackie and Hyde started to laugh. Hyde had a huge grin on his face.  
  
Hyde: I'm not going to say it again. So......what do you want to do?  
  
Jackie: I'm not doing that again.  
  
Hyde: Hey it was a suggestion...what a minute was it bad or something?  
  
Jackie: No, no not at all it was good, believe me it was good. I just hope you don't think that I'm some kind of bug slut or something.  
  
Hyde: Jacks come on why would I think that I knew you for how many years now. I would never think of you like that. So it was good huh.  
  
Jackie: Yea big head.  
  
Hyde: Really.....well thank y....  
  
Jackie: No I didn't mean big head I meant big head like.....ah never mind you know what I meant pervert.  
  
Hyde: So you want to go to sleep now?  
  
Jackie: Yeah, why not. Goodnight Steven.  
  
Hyde: Night Jackie.  
  
Hyde didn't know why but he leaned over her and kissed her lightly on her forehead and then lightly on her lips. When he did that he couldn't believe the way his whole body felt like it was on fire. Jackie felt it too, but neither of them would say anything. They just both lied in each others arms and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Jackie woke Hyde up when she heard someone walk into the basement. They realized it was Forman and they knew he would probably walk in and want to talk about what happened last night, so Jackie jumped up and hide in the back of Hyde's room. Hyde pretended to be asleep hoping that Eric would just leave. But as Hyde's luck would have it Eric woke him up.  
  
Eric: Hey man, what the hell happened last night?  
  
Hyde: What are you talking about?  
  
Eric: How messed up were you? Remember I caught you with Jackie in your room.......half dressed!  
  
Hyde: What I was with Jackie last night!  
  
Eric: Yes!!!  
  
Hyde: I don't like Jackie, I hate her. I mean how messed up was I?  
  
Eric: I just said that.  
  
Hyde: Forman you have to keep this to yourself man, nobody can know about this, ok?  
  
Eric: Alright man but you promised it would never happen again, right?  
  
Hyde: Right man.....oh and let's no remind Jackie if she doesn't remember because she was probably real messed up too.  
  
Eric: Alright fine, well I'm going to go to Kelso's and see what time they are getting back. Talk to you later man.  
  
Eric left the bedroom and Jackie waited a few seconds before reappearing.  
  
Jackie: Hey.  
  
Hyde: Hey, listen I didn't mean it when I said that I hated you, but it was the only way for Forman to believe me.  
  
Jackie: It's ok. I didn't believe it anyways. So do you want to meet up tonight?  
  
Hyde: You don't want to hang out with Kelso tonight?  
  
Jackie: Steven we talked about this come on....I'm not getting back with him ok.  
  
Hyde: Fine. We can meet up at umm the park near your house nobody we know goes there so what do you about 8?  
  
Jackie: Ok cool. I will see you then.  
  
Jackie was about to walk out the door when Hyde grabbed her and threw her on top of him. They started kissing and it was getting hot and heavy again but they both knew they had to stop. Jackie and Hyde pulled away from each other but not without one more kiss. Jackie then got up and got dressed. She was about to walk out the door when Hyde yelled her name.  
  
Hyde: Jackie.......  
  
Jackie: Yea Steven.  
  
Hyde: You forgetting something?  
  
Just then Hyde held up Jackie's underwear.  
  
Jackie: Oh my god, yea....that is like so embarrassing.  
  
Hyde: It is not.  
  
And without thinking again Hyde walked over and kissed Jackie on her forehead then her lips. And they definitely felt something. 


	8. I want you and only you

Eric: I can't believe you're finally home. Donna I love you and I am so sorry I rejected you but...  
  
Fez: I don't think you should say rejected, it doesn't sound nice.  
  
Eric: Really what do you think Hyde?  
  
Hyde wasn't listening to Eric he was too busy trying not to stare at Jackie doing her nails but he couldn't help it. Hyde didn't know why he even liked her or why he was even thinking about her. She was just too cute...damn what the hell.....I have to stop thinking about her. I'm starting to become a little pansy ass like Forman. Just then Eric began waving his hand in front of Hyde.  
  
Eric: Earth to Hyde....are you there?  
  
Hyde: What yeah...umm I think it's fine.  
  
Eric: Really? I don't know maybe I should say I'm sorry I didn't want you but...  
  
Jackie: Eric why don't you just say Donna I'm sorry I was stupid and I love you, please take me back.  
  
Hyde: Is that what you are going to say to Kelso when he gets back?  
  
Jackie: Whatever.  
  
Fez: Burn.  
  
Jackie: Get bent Fez.  
  
Eric: Whoa, what did you just say? You are starting to sound a lot like Hy....  
  
Jackie: Eric, you know what I think I just heard a car pull in the driveway.  
  
Just then Eric started to jump up and down, clap and scream. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy until Fez jumped up with him and started to clap and scream.  
  
Hyde: Hey Erica, will you pipe down. You look like Fez when the candy store opens.  
  
Fez: Nice burn Hyde...hey wait a minute...you just burned me too. Ah well it was still a good one.  
  
Just then the door opened and Donna and Kelso walked in. As soon as Donna saw Eric she ran to him and hugged him. Kelso just stood at the door looking at Jackie and waiting for her to run over to him, but she didn't she sat on the couch and continued to do her nails  
  
Eric: Donna I am so sorry I was such a dill hole...I love you and I want to be with you.  
  
Donna: Eric I love you too and I missed you.  
  
Eric and Donna began to kiss when they realized everyone was staring at them. The stopped kissing and Donna walked over to Jackie to say hi.  
  
Donna: Hey Jackie... it's nice to see you too.  
  
Jackie: I'm sorry Donna I just figured you would want to see Eric first.  
  
Donna: So, anything new happen over the summer?  
  
Jackie: No, it's been pretty boring.  
  
Donna: Oh, well I should probably go see my dad. Eric can you help me carry my stuff into my house?  
  
Eric: Yeah sure. Talk to you guys later.  
  
Donna: Jackie do you want to meet up later around 8, we can talk about the summer and all?  
  
Jackie: Yea that will be so fun...you know what I forgot I have a date tonight at 8, maybe afterwards.  
  
Donna: Jackie I thought you said nothing good happened all summer...who you going on date with then?  
  
Jackie: Umm this guy I meet at the mall. His name is Jack.  
  
Donna: Ok cool then I will see you after. See you all later.  
  
With that Donna and Eric left the basement. Fez, Hyde and Kelso were all by the freezer talking when they left. Kelso walked away from the guys and sat next to Jackie on the couch.  
  
Kelso: Hey babe, did you miss me?  
  
Jackie: Ahh not really....umm wait a minute....NO.  
  
Kelso: I can't believe you were dating guys while I was gone. I thought you wanted to get married Jackie.  
  
Jackie: Kelso, you ran away to California because you were to chicken shit to tell me you didn't want to get married. And please let's not try to pretend that you didn't hook up with random girls in California, you tool.  
  
Kelso: Damn Jackie you don't have to be so mean. And since when did you start calling me Kelso, you always called me Michael.  
  
Jackie: I would say ever since you became such a tool but that would be lying cause you been a tool from the moment I met you...now if you will excuse me I have to go get ready for a date.  
  
Kelso sat on the couch shocked. Fez and Hyde couldn't stop laughing at him.  
  
Fez: Now I know why I kiss the ground she walks on.  
  
Hyde: And why is that?  
  
Fez: She is so sexy when she gets mad. Aww I wish I was the guy she's dating.  
  
Hyde just sat there thinking about how sexy she did look. Fez was right and now he was actually looking forward to 8 o'clock.  
  
Kelso: Man, she still wants me.  
  
Hyde/Fez: What!?!?  
  
Hyde: Kelso were you listening to her when she was talking to you. She will never get back with you. She's already with someone else...she moved on without you.  
  
Kelso: She is just saying all that because she is still upset that I left her.  
  
Hyde: Yeah, well whatever...I have somewhere to be so I'll catch you guys later.  
  
At the park Jackie and Hyde were lying in the back of his El Camino looking at the sky. Neither of them said much. As soon as Jackie got to the park Hyde was waiting for. She was shocked. She would have thought that she would have been there before him. Hyde wanted to tell Jackie that he wants to be with her and only her but he didn't know if she felt that way. He couldn't even believe he was feeling this way....he couldn't even believe that he had feelings. He knew that if he asked her and she said yes that they would then have to deal with telling the gang and worst of all Kelso. And if she said no he would be embarrassed to even be around her because she rejected him. Screw it I'm telling her. He didn't care he wanted Jackie to be with him and just him. Little did Hyde know that Jackie was feeling and thinking the same exact way. Finally Hyde spoke up.  
  
Hyde: Listen Jackie, I was thinking about what has been happening between you and me and I was thinking that we should....  
  
Oh my God he is breaking things off between us. You know what if he is going to stop seeing me I might as well just tell him how I feel.  
  
Jackie: Steven before you finish I have to tell you something. I have been having such a great time making out with you but...  
  
Oh shit she is breaking things off. I can't tell her how I feel now.  
  
Jackie: I want more. Remember when we agreed to be with each other but also with other people; I don't want to be with other people....I just want...I want to be with you and only you as your girlfriend and you as my boyfriend. What do you think?  
  
It felt like the world has just been lifted of my shoulder. She wants to be with me. She doesn't want anyone else but me. What the hell do I say now? Do I tell her I feel the same...shit what the hell am I suppose to do? I can't believe I actually wish Forman was here. Screw it.  
  
Hyde: Jackie I want to be with you too, and only you. I can't even believe I am saying this but I never felt the way I feel with anyone else like I feel with you.  
  
Jackie couldn't take it anymore...she wanted him. She jumped on top of him and started to kiss him frantically. She couldn't believe that Steven Hyde is actually committed to just one girl and that girl is her. Hyde was surprised that Jackie jumped on him like that. He liked when she did spontaneous things like that. But they did have to talk about a few things...so he pulled away from her.  
  
Jackie: What's wrong, Steven?  
  
Hyde: Listen I think we should talk about what we are going to tell the guys about us.  
  
Jackie: Ok, why can't we just tell them that something happened between us during the summer that was planned on nor expected but it happened and if they don't like it then they can just get bent because I want to be with you and you want to be with me.  
  
Hyde: That's fine to tell Forman, Fez, and Donna but what about Kelso?  
  
Jackie: I think that maybe you should tell him face to face.  
  
Hyde: What? Why?  
  
Jackie: Well cause you guys been friends for like ever. You know what if you want I will tell him then.  
  
Hyde: No I guess I can tell him. How about we don't tell them just yet. Let's just keep it quiet until the right time approaches. What do you think? 


	9. What the Hell

Jackie: Yeah that's fine. Besides I like the rush I get from sneaking around.  
  
Jackie began to kiss Hyde again...slowly she started to take off his shirt and unbutton his pants. Hyde loved the way she would do everything with soft slow motions...it drove him nuts.  
  
Hyde: Wait a minute Jackie...I thought you said you wanted to wait after what happened the other night?  
  
Jackie: That was when we were just fooling around, but now since we are in a committed relationship...I figured it was ok. Why you don't want me?  
  
Hyde: Just wanted to make sure you were ok with it. And how could you say I don't want you. I did commit didn't I. When was the last time you seen that?  
  
Jackie: Umm...never. Aww, I got you to break down against your rules of dating. It's like I am your first girlfriend...that is so sexy.  
  
Hyde and Jackie then began to kiss slowly at first but then their pace got faster and more heated. Jackie slid on top of Hyde she already unbuttoned Hyde's pants and took his shirt off. She then realized it was her turn. Hyde slowly unbuttoned Jackie's blouse when she saw two people over by the swings. She couldn't believe who it was. If they wanted this to be a secret for now they had to leave quickly. Jackie ducked down and laid next to Hyde.  
  
Jackie: Steven....We have to hurry up and get out of here.  
  
Steven: Why what's wrong?  
  
Jackie: Eric and Donna are over by the swing sets...Oh shit Eric spotted your car. Why does he always catch us it's like he has radar.  
  
Eric: Hyde is that you?  
  
Jackie and Hyde didn't know what to say or do. Eric was starting to walk closer to the car. Hyde jumped up and buttoned his pants back up. He walked towards Eric that way Eric didn't get too close.  
  
Hyde: Hey Forman what's up? What are you doing here?  
  
Eric: Well Fez and Kelso were arguing over who was hotter Jackie or Laurie and I started to get sick even thinking about that so Donna and I decided to go for a walk and ended up here. Donna said she use to come here to talk to Jackie. What are you doing here man?  
  
Hyde: Oh well I was just taking a drive and decided to park and look at the stars.  
  
Eric: Oh well since you are driving do you mind if Donna and I hitch a ride home with you?  
  
Hyde: Umm well I'm not leaving yet so it would probably be better if you two walk.  
  
Eric: Are you ok? You're sweating.  
  
Jackie was still hiding in the back of the El Camino trying not to make a sound. Donna was now over with Eric and Hyde talking.  
  
Donna: Hey Hyde what's up?  
  
Eric: Hyde?  
  
Hyde: Yeah man, I'm cool. Well I'm going to go a watch the stars, you two should get going too. See you guys at home.  
  
Hyde began to walk towards his car. Eric and Donna just stood there staring at him.  
  
Donna: What's wrong with him?  
  
Eric: I think he got a bad stash or something.  
  
Then all of the sudden Eric and Donna heard someone sneeze. And it wasn't a man sneezing it was a female. Hyde stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Eric and Donna walking towards him. He realized he couldn't hide the fact that Jackie and him are together. He walked to the El Camino and sat on back of it where Jackie was still lying down.  
  
Jackie: Sorry, do you think they heard me?  
  
Eric/Donna: What the Hell?!?!?!?!  
  
Hyde: Yeah they heard you. 


End file.
